Plusk raz jeszcze
by Mr Pocky
Summary: Drogie Dzięcie, oto i przydługie, alternatywne zakończenie Plusku!. Więcej dodawać chyba nie trzeba.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Guess who's back?!

Nie mogę obiecać, że klimat pozostał taki sam, jak w Plusku właściwym, bo jednak trochę czasu minęło.

Bardzo proszę, abyście nie powtarzali niczego, co wydarza się w poniższym tworze na miejskim, krytym basenie. To niebezpieczne. Szczególnie, jeśli czynicie to na obcych ludziach.

Wybaczcie wszystkie literówki, jakie być może się uchowały. I głupie zdania też.

A, poczyniłam pairing crossoverowy. Moim zdaniem nie jest tak crackowy, jak mogło by się zdawać...

Enjoy.

* * *

Choć było jeszcze wcześnie, piasek plaży przyjemnie grzał w plecy. Fai wyciągnął się z lubością, zmrużył powieki i uśmiechnął się do czystego nieba zapowiadającego kolejny gorący dzień. Błoga rutyna.

Na błogą rutynę składał się następujący plan dnia:

Fai budził się, o której chciał (chyba, że miał ustalone _poranne spotkanie_), tempem schodzącego lodowca dokonywał szereg czynności higienicznych, następnie sprawdzał, co tam słychać w internetach, sprzątał dom (jeśli mu się chciało, jeśli nie chciało - nie sprzątał, proste), słuchał muzyki, szedł na zakupy (albo i nie, zależy, czy były chęci i potrzeba), po drodze sprawdzał pocztę, znów obcował z muzyką, potem gotował obiad (to już z czystej potrzeby serca). Kwestię gotowania należałoby rozwinąć, bo Fai lubił to robić, poza tym czuł, że w ten sposób _naprawdę_ pomaga pozostałym domownikom. W czasie przerwy wakacyjnej Fai nie pracował wcale, Yuui natomiast w trakcie wakacji harował w restauracji od południa, aż do samego wieczora, Yuzuki (o której szerzej będzie mowa później) zjawiała się o standardowej „po szesnastej", kiedy to obiad był już od dawna gotowy. Fai odrywał się wówczas od muzyki/książki/serialu i z przyjemnością siadał do posiłku ze świeżo upieczoną _żoną_ Yuuiego. Potem wspólnie zmywali, starszy Flourite wracał do muzyki/książki/serialu, wracał Yuui, trochę rozmawiali, Fai wychodził na takie, czy inne _spotkanie wieczorne_.

Innymi słowy, błoga rutyna była błoga.

Szkoda, że miała taką pozostać jeszcze tylko przez dwa tygodnie.

Potem się _zacznie_.

Błoga rutyna zmieni się w rutynę nużącą. Fai znów będzie musiał wić się, kombinować i prężyć, aby jakoś rozsądnie rozłożyć swe bytowanie między pracą i obowiązkami z nią związanymi, życiem domowym (z wszelkimi blaskami i cieniami tegoż) oraz z wyjściami na plażę. Dobrze by było, żeby zostało mu jeszcze trochę czasu, który będzie mógł spędzić sam ze sobą lub z najbliższym gronem przyjaciół.

Ale miało być o Yuzuki.

Starszy z braci nie radził sobie z tym szeroko pojmowanym ustatkowaniem się, więc młodszy zrobił to za nich obu!

Fai nie tylko zdążył się przyzwyczaić do łagodnej, cichej i serdecznej obecności Yuzuki, ale i udało mu się z nią szczerze zaprzyjaźnić. W domu Flourite'ów mieszkała od półtora roku, jako w pełni oficjalna żona młodszego z bliźniaków od miesiąca.

Dom był wystarczająco duży, by pomieścić troje ludzi. Fai nie narzekał na obecność dodatkowej osoby, czuł się dobrze w jej towarzystwie i nadal uwielbiał spędzał czas z bratem. Mieszkało im się wygodnie i przyjemnie, choć starszy Flourite zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że kiedy przyjdzie odpowiedni czas - z żalem, bo z żalem, no trudno, innego wyjścia nie ma - wyprowadzi się do własnego, mniejszego mieszkanka pozostawiając dom pod opieką rodziny Yuuiego. Ale jak na razie nie było takiej potrzeby. Żyli wspólnie, bez nieporozumień, niedopowiedzeń i kłótni i tak było po prostu… miło.

\- I rrraz! – rzekł w głos, czyniąc szaloną serię aż pięciu brzuszków. Opadł na plecy, znów zagapił się w błękit. – Tyle wystarczy na dziś – osądził.

Wstał, spiął włosy w kucyk, nieco wyżej, niż zazwyczaj, sprawdził, czy okulary pływackie są na swoim miejscu i wszedł niespiesznie do wody, gwiżdżąc przeciągle po drodze. Należy dodać, że gwizdał chyba tylko z przyzwyczajenia. Nie było to wymagane. Na porannych, umówionych spotkaniach kompan Faia zjawiał się nieomal zawsze, a że nie widzieli się od pięciu dni, więc uznać można było, iż motywacja do zjawienia się była, i to niemała. Przez około kwadrans mężczyzna po prostu pływał swobodnie, ani niezbyt blisko brzegu, ani zbyt daleko, bez określonego kierunku, pozwalając, by ocean dwukrotnie zepchnął go w stronę plaży, tylko po to, aby znów raz za razem mógł uparcie wrócić na głębszą wodę.

Naciągnął gogle na oczy i zanurkował. Widoczność w wodzie była dziś wspaniała. Żadnego wzburzenia piasku przez niepozornie małe falki, żadnego „kwitnienia" rafy, żadnego wylewu podróżujących meduz. Czysty turkus.

A w tym turkusie zero syren wszelakich.

Kiedy zaczynało brakować mu powietrza kątem oka spostrzegł nagły ruch niewielkiego stadka równie nieszczególnie wielkich ryb. Coś je spłoszyło? Coś większego. A przynajmniej taką Flourite miał nadzieję. Nadzieję, bo nie dostrzegł w pobliżu żadnej sporej drapieżnej ryby, delfiny natomiast polowały znacznie głębiej, zazwyczaj jeszcze przed samym wschodem słońca.

Wynurzył się, gogle przesunął na czoło, odgarnął mokre włosy i zapatrzył się najintensywniej jak potrafił w toń.

Nic.

Z bliżej nieokreślonego powodu w głowie Faia zjawiło się nagłe skojarzenie ze „Szczękami". Tam rekin pojawiał się niemal tak niespodziewanie, jak pojawił się znany blondynowi tryton. Tyle dobrze, że Flourite nie musiał odgrywać przerażonej ofiary…

W jaki sposób Kurogane potrafił pojawić się ot tak, z pozoru w mgnieniu oka pozostawało zagadką. No przecież aż tak szybko nie pływał! Koloru też nie zmieniał… Pomimo tego, że Fai nie raz i nie dwa namawiał go, aby chociaż _spróbował_ wyglądać jak dno morskie. Kurogane na podobne sugestie irytował się w ten swój specyficzny, niemy i dość zabawny sposób, zbulwersowany, że co jak co, ale ośmiornicą, czy inną płaszczką to on nie jest i nie ma nic wspólnego z kamuflażem, czy innym mimetyzmem!

Zaśmiał się półgłosem na to wspomnienie, nie będąc nawet pewnym, co rozbawiło go bardziej: Kuro-płaszczka, czy Kuro-ośmiornica.

Choć z drugiej strony, błoga rutyna, śliczna pogoda i wizja bliskiego spotkania z Kuro-ryb-… z Kurogane były chyba całkiem niezłym zestawieniem, który miał prawo wywoływać humor doskonały.

Śmiech uwiązł mu w gardle, kiedy _ktoś_ niespostrzeżenie i nader bezczelnie strzelił mu gumką od kąpielówek.

No, to na pewno nie mogła być żadna, nawet najsprytniejsza oceaniczna ryba.

Nie zabolało mocno, ale wystarczająco, by mogło Faia rozeźlić. Tego typu żarty zawsze były jego osobistą domeną! Kurogane zazwyczaj dowcipkowanie w ogóle się nie trzymało. Kto by pomyślał, że jak już zacznie żartować, to w tak złym guście?

Prędko założył okulary i znów zniknął pod wodą.

Zdołał zobaczyć tylko koniec ogona przepływający tuż z jego prawej. Zawsze to coś!

Nie zdążył się obrócić, gdy znów oberwał własną gumką. Co za zdrada, co za upokorzenie!

Na ślepo próbował wyprowadzić kopniaka w tył.

Wyprowadzanie ślepych kopniaków nigdy nie jest zbyt efektywne. Efektowne tym bardziej. Szczególnie w wodzie. Co prawda, swego czasu Kurogane próbował uczyć swego dwunożnego przyjaciela zdumiewającej sztuki walki wręcz pod wodą, tłumacząc, że nigdy nic nie wiadomo i że być może kiedyś przyda mu się do samoobrony. Fai nie protestował - zawsze to jakiś nowy rodzaj aktywności fizycznej dzielonej z Kuro-rinem, poza tym, który inny człowiek miałby okazję doświadczyć pobierania podobnej nauki z rąk najprawdziwszego trytona? Szkoda tylko, że ta bądź co bądź, wstępna nauka nie dała żadnych oczekiwanych rezultatów.

Stopa Faia minęła brzuch Kurogane o dobry metr, tylko po to by za sekundę później być pochwyconą przez parę rąk. Jedna z błoniastych dłoni chwyciła za podbicie, druga za kostkę, ostry skręt i Fai wykonuje coś w rodzaju podwodnego korkociągu, wypuszczając przy tym wszelkie powietrze z płuc.

Już na powierzchni, wciąż prychając wodą, która dostała mu się do nosa, uraczył bruneta wyraźnie urażonym spojrzeniem.

\- Widzę, że komuś dopisuje dziś humor, co? – mruknął nieco zgryźliwie. – Mogłeś skręcić mi nogę.

Kurogane, wynurzony tylko do ramion i oddalony od blondyna na bezpieczną odległość, odpowiedział swoim zwyczajowym trochę znudzonym, trochę ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem z pocztu: „O co ci chodzi? Co złego to nie ja".

Proszę bardzo, może udawać, Fai i tak był pewien, że pod tym zblazowaniem kryje się dziecinna radocha i duma z udanej serii dowcipów.

Lecz jeśli raz przyjdzie do syreniego łba strzelać z jakiejkolwiek gumki, to niebiosa świadkiem, że Fai będzie próbował mu odpłacić. Jakoś.

A że sam nie potrafił się długo gniewać, więc wkrótce zagaił:

\- Mimo wszystko dobrze cię widzieć, Kuro-sama. Co słychać?

Tryton poczynił ironiczny, krzywy półuśmiech, wynurzył ponad wodę jedną z dłoni i wykonał stały gest, którym zazwyczaj odpowiadał na podobne pytania - „Kijowo, ale stabilnie".

\- Dobre i to – odpowiedział jak zwykle Fai. I uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Zanurkujemy jeszcze?

Kurogane skinął mu machinalnie głową bacznie rozglądając się po plaży. Dobrze, że chociaż on miał ten nawyk wykuty na amen, bo Flourite'owi kwestia nieustannej czujności niekiedy umykała.

Dał sobie spokój z zakładaniem okularów, widząc, że tryton podpływa bliżej, a właściwie czyni powolne okrążenia wokół Faiowej osoby. Taak, to też była część ceremoniału upewniania się co do bezpieczeństwa okupowanego terytorium. Jednak Fai wolał interpretować to jako dowód sympatii. Pal licho, że koty… Aaa, zostawmy kotowane w spokoju, ważne, że dla kurowatych (hm, orły, sokoły, bażanty…? Kuro nie byłby zachwycony tą błyskotliwą grą słowną) był to definitywnie przejaw sympatii szczerej i nieskończenie wielkiej.

Tak jak przewidział, tryton w końcu zatrzymał się vis a vis Faia, tak, by jego ślepia znalazły się naprzeciwko tej drugiej pary oczu, a następnie oparł się czołem o czoło mężczyzny i pokazał w uśmiechu szereg ostrych zębów.

\- Hm? Kuro-sama się stęsknił? – Nieco zaczepnie spytał blondas, gdy jedna z dużych, mokrych dłoni dotknęła jego policzka.

I zaraz zmarszczył mimowolnie nos. Ha, znów brutalny realizm musi psuć dobrze zapowiadające się chwile. Flourite odsunął się odrobinę, odetchnął głęboko (ustami) i zaczął jak najdyplomatyczniej potrafił:

\- Coś tu… dziwnie pachnie.

Syrenek uniósł brew w wyrazie absolutnego zaskoczenia i też zaczął węszyć w powietrzu.

\- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz o czym mówię! A tyle razy prosiłem…!

Na tę naganę Kurogane założył ręce na piersi i też solidarnie się naburmuszył.

Jak już zostało powiedziane, co złego to nie on, nie jego wina, że głupi człowiek nie docenia jakże szlachetnego i apetycznego zapachu ryby, którą chwilę temu Kurogane raczył spożyć. Przewrócił oczami, kiedy Fai postanowił kontynuować tę nieco histeryczną reprymendę:

\- Proszę natychmiast umyć sobie porządnie twarz i ręce! Piaskiem! _Porządnie_!

Brunet wydał z siebie ciche cmoknięcie, co w syrenim języku, w zależności od okoliczności, mogło oznaczać łagodne przekleństwo, jak i niezbyt ładne określenie odpowiadające (temu niedosłownemu) „mięczakowi", lecz posłusznie zanurkował.

Flourite jeszcze raz westchnął. Otarł policzek i ostrożnie obwąchał palce.

\- Ughhh… – podsumował, odsuwając rękę jak najdalej od swojego nosa. – Śmierdzi chyba jeszcze gorzej, niż smakuje.

Na tyle, na ile mógł wyszorował pechowy policzek morską wodą.

Kurogane wynurzył się chwilę później, z pluśnięciem tak efektownym, że pozazdrościć by mu go mogła niejedna miejska fontanna. Chwycił Faia za ramiona, gdy ten po przelotnym obwąchaniu, był gotów wydać ostateczną ekspertyzę:

\- Szczerze mówiąc, nadal śmier-

Nim ukończył myśl zniecierpliwiony narzekaniem Kurogane palcami ścisnął mu nos, wolną ręką objął Faia wpół i wciągnął pod wodę, dodatkowo, dla pewności i bezpieczeństwa zatykając półotwarte, marudne usta własnymi ustami. No, teraz Fai Flourite nie miał już żadnej możliwości, aby gderać na nieodpowiednie zapachy.

Te spontaniczne, podwodne zbliżenia romantyczne były bardzo, bardzo - całe mnóstwo bąbelków, falujące włosy, znaczące, słodkie uśmiechy, wszystko zupełnie jak na filmach i w ogóle… ale prawdę powiedziawszy, początkowo Fai obawiał się podobnych scen. Bał się tego, że Kurogane zwyczajnie _zapomni_ o pewnej drobnej, acz śmiertelnie ważnej (dla sucholubnych małp) niedogodności. A jednak, nie zapomniał ani razu. A na wypadek, gdyby jednak się zagapił, Flourite miał sprawdzony sposób - na znak, że zaczyna się dusić szarpał Kuro zawsze za to samo, lewe ucho. I to wystarczało.

Chwilowo za nic szarpać nie musiał.

Wyszczerzył się tylko radośnie widząc kolejny iście rekini uśmiech i rozluźnił się zupełnie w mocnym uścisku, zezwalając na to, by poniósł go ocean (z małą pomocą trytona). Zamknął oczy nie po raz pierwszy próbując wyobrazić sobie w jaki sposób syreny postrzegają… po prostu _bycie_. Ten sposób, gdzie nie liczy się głębokość, kierunek, w którym znajduje się suchy ląd, czy łódź, na której znaleźć można schronienie i odpoczynek. Gdzie ocean jest nieskończenie wielki i wspaniały, wciąż bardzo niebezpieczny, lecz i zapraszający. Gdzie woda żyje i zezwala ci rodzić się w niej, oddychać nią, bawić się, kochać i wreszcie umierać.

Nie umiał tak myśleć.

Nie, kiedy gdzieś z tyłu głowy tłukła się świadomość, że minęły już prawie dwie minuty i za chwilę skończy mu się powietrze. Otworzył oczy, czując, że tryton ciągnie go powoli ku powierzchni. Kuro-myu nie tylko nie zapominał, ale i nauczył się odmierzać czas podług tej Faiowej miary - dwie, no, góra trzy minuty, dłużej nie da rady. Pozostawało nurkowanie z butlą tlenową… które, skoro już o tym mowa, zupełnie Faia nie pociągało. Nie chciał nurkować z innymi ludźmi, sama butla wydawała się zresztą straszliwie nieporęczna i jakaś taka… nieładna.

Tutaj zezwolił sobie na objęcie podeszwami stóp mocnego, a zarazem giętkiego ogona. O, ogon był ładny. Ciepły, gładki, nadal trochę dziwny w swej fakturze, ale bez najmniejszej wątpliwości ładny. Nie dość, że ładny, to jeszcze w wodzie o niebo bardziej skuteczny, niż niejedne nogi na lądzie.

Ale coś za coś. Zabójczo skuteczny w wodzie Kurogane na lądzie mógł co najwyżej pełzać, bądź też - ku uciesze blondyna - toczyć się. Amfibia z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

Innymi słowy, tym neutralnym, najbardziej dogodnym im obu miejscem nadal pozostawała plaża oraz wody przybrzeżne. I nie zapowiadało się na to, aby najbliższa przyszłość miała przynieść w tej kwestii jakieś większe lub mniejsze zmiany.

Nurkowali jeszcze przez pewien czas, znów bez konkretnego celu, dla samej przyjemności. Tryton na migi zaproponował skierowanie się ku rafie. Fai nie protestował, bo widok rafy i zamieszkujących ją stworzeń jak do tej pory nie spowszechniał mu wcale a wcale. Już na miejscu udało się Flourite'owi uratować mała ośmiorniczkę od niechybnej zguby. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że zbyt wielkiego sensu to to nie miało, ale… nie będzie Kuro-sama zjadał na oczach Faia żywcem pechowych ośmiorniczek!

Co dalej? Kolejna propozycja wysnuta przez trytona, którego ciągnęło na głęboko wodę, z dala od plaży i potencjalnych obcych mu ludzi.

Niech i tak będzie, niech dziś Kuro-myu ma swój własny Dzień Dziecka. Raz na jakiś czas na pewno mu nie zaszkodzi.

* * *

Z tej perspektywy brzeg był taki daleki… i taki nieważny. Z początku Fai czuł się nieco nieswojo na tym przysłowiowym środku oceanu, szczególnie wtedy, kiedy nie miał przy sobie nawet pary płetw i kiedy przeczuwał, że samodzielny powrót na brzeg zajmie mu co najmniej pół godziny. Szybko pojął, że o samodzielny powrót martwić się nie musi, do tego Kurogane, kiedy chciał - a chciał rzadko, bo był leniwą kupą łusek - śmigał w wodzie niczym motorówka.

I tak prędko przyzwyczaił się do tej specyficznej atmosfery rozległej, rozlanej wszem i wobec wody, niekończącego się nieba i słońca mocno piekącego w głowę. I tego specyficznego niedoboru dźwięków. Tutaj słychać było już tylko sporadyczne okrzyki morskich ptaków i cichy chlupot oceanu.

Zauważył pewną zależność, mianowicie to brzeg był miejscem dyskusji, sporów, żartów i w ogóle rozmów wszelakich, prowadzonych częściowo słownie, częściowo na migi, pisanych na telefonie Faia, papierze, czy wreszcie piasku. Gdy wchodzili do wody, gdy pływali, nie rozmawiali ze sobą prawie wcale.

Tak jak teraz.

Kurogane spokojnie leżał plecami na wodze, zaś Fai leżał na nim. Jakim cudem tryton - po uprzednim rozłożeniu ciała człowieczego we _właściwej_ pozycji - mógł zadziałać zupełnie jak dmuchany materac było wielką (i nie pierwszą) niewiadomą. Jak zresztą wiele innych rzeczy, które dotyczyły _stricte_ jego rasy.

W każdym razie milczeli i było to milczenie bynajmniej nie niezręczne.

Ta atmosfera sprzyjała milczeniu. Nie musieli obawiać się nieoczekiwanych najść tubylców, turystów, spacerowiczów, surferów, biegaczy i tak dalej, aż do znudzenia… Okej, tutaj z kolei mogły przeszkadzać im prywatne jachty, statki wycieczkowe, czy kutry, jednak nie były one tak częste, czy uciążliwe, jak hordy ludzi przechodzących po plaży. Grunt to uważać, aby dryfująca samotnie, z dala od brzegu blond głowa nie wzbudziła żadnej sensacji wśród załogi takiego, czy innego przypadkowego stateczku. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby Fai stał się główną postacią w dramatycznej akcji z udziałem ratownictwa morskiego, czy coś w tym guście…

Wspomniany poruszył leniwie zanurzonym w wodzie ramieniem, myśląc mimowolnie o mrocznej, oceanicznej głębi, która znajdowała się „tuż" pod nimi. Kilkukrotnie pytał Kurogane o to na jaką głębokość potrafią nurkować on i jego współbracia, nim ciśnienie wody stanie się nie do zniesienia i zacznie zagrażać ich życiu. Tryton nie potrafił udzielić odpowiedzi na takie pytania. Syreny nie kierowały się żadnymi fachowymi pomiarami, wystarczał im sam instynkt, zmysł praktyczny i wiedza przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie.

_Tyle lat, a wciąż tak mało o nich wiem_, pomyślał._ Tak niewiele rozumiem._

Właśnie… ile to już lat?

Mężczyzna zaczął odliczać bezwiednie zginając palce tej ręki, która spoczywała bezpiecznie na piersi trytona.

Cztery lata (z dwumiesięcznym hakiem) od pierwszego spotkania. Wciąż trzymał w szafce od dawna nieaktualny kalendarz, w którym ten Fai sprzed czterech lat zapisał przy konkretnej dacie mocno tajemnicze „Cudem ocalony". Ha, już wtedy przeczuwał, że wszystko, co jest związane z Kurogane jest także swoistym, niewyjaśnionym cudem.

Bite cztery lata z Kuro-rinem, trzy lata w tej bliższej znajomości, choć tutaj Flourite nie potrafiłby wskazać daty dokładnej, ponieważ z perspektywy czasu był przeświadczony, iż zapałał jakąś przedziwną miłością do tego leniwego pożeracza ośmiorniczek od pierwszego półprzytomnego spojrzenia.

_Może powinniśmy ustanowić sobie jakąś oficjalną rocznicę?_, rozmyślał dalej blondas.

Tylko co wtedy mieliby niby robić? Ponawiać scenkę rodzajową zatytułowaną „Fai Tragicznie Tonący"? O nie, za coś takiego to Fai podziękuje.

Próba ratunku, głupia decyzja podjęta pod wpływem równie głupiej chwili zaowocowała tak… hm, niby nieoczekiwanym, a jednak baaardzo typowym, przewidywalnym rozwinięciem. Gdyby tryton wcześniej wiedział, co na siebie ściągnie, to pewnie nigdy nie zdecydowałby się wówczas wytaszczyć Faia na brzeg.

I tak zaciągnął u Kurogane ogromny dług w postaci ocalonego życia. A potem przez całe tygodnie, miesiące odsetki długu rosły, z każdym wyjściem Kurogane na ląd celem spotkania się z dwunogiem. Z kimś, z kim zdecydowanie nie wolno było mu się widywać.

Flourite nadal przyłapywał się na paranoicznych myślach, że syrenek zwyczajnie udaje twierdząc, iż wszystko jest u niego w jak najlepszym - to znaczy, dość kijowym, ale stabilnym - porządku, a w rzeczywistości już od dawna skazano go na bezwzględny ostracyzm, którego powodem były regularne, bliskie kontakty z człowiekiem. A z tego, co Fai zdołał się dowiedzieć, samotne życie oznaczało dla syreny śmierć. Z drugiej strony, Kurogane nie wyglądał na szczególnie przygnębionego, samotnego, wychudzonego, czy też wyjątkowo poranionego… Gdy zaczynał naciskać na Kurogane o to, co jego rodzina sądzi o tych tajemniczych zniknięciach, którym brunet oddawał się od kilku lat, ten zawsze odpowiadał w podobnym tonie. Tata Kuro-puu, wódz syrenków, wielki szef, czy jak wolał nazywać do Kuro-Kuro - „przywódca" miał ponoć zastrzec tylko, iż jego przygłupi syn przy kontaktach z blond-małpą ma zachować maksymalną ostrożność, nie rozmawiać o blond-małpie z innymi oceanicznymi ludźmi i nie pozwolić, by sama blond-małpa rozmawiała na tematy syrenie z innymi małpami. Fai obietnicy dochował, o Kurogane nie mówił nikomu (mm, no cóż, co prawda Yuui _wiedział_, ale akurat tego cofnąć się nie dało). Innych syren i trytonów też nie widywał, ani też nie dążył do kontaktów z nimi, chociaż… Hm. Tu znów było pewne „ale"… Lecz to ale - w osobie Syaorana - to było dawno (bo ze dwa miesiące temu?) i nieprawda. Tylko go widział - na krótko! - i nie zamienił z nim ani słowa! Chociaż bardzo chciał. Mniejsza.

I jakoś to szło. Dziwny związek utrzymany w równie specyficznej tajemnicy, która w gruncie rzeczy opierała się na dobrej woli obu stron.

Bo jak by nie patrzeć, praktycznie wszystko, co dotyczyło Faia i Kurogane w ogromnej mierze opierało się na ekstremalnym, wzajemnym zaufaniu. Zawierzaniu sobie nawzajem. Żaden z nich nie miał wpływu na warunki bytowania tego drugiego, nie mogli ani poznać swoich światów (pomijając ten krótki, pięciodniowy epizod z człowieczym Kurogane), ani w żaden sposób zweryfikować życia, jakie tam prowadzą.

Dlatego… Flourite niekiedy mijał się z prawdą. To nie tak, że kłamał trytonowi w żywe oczy, nie, nie. Ale i nie chciał też dodatkowo obarczać go swoimi niemądrymi, drobnymi kłopotami w pracy, czy w domu. W końcu każdy ma prawo do swoich małych, niekiedy smutnych sekretów. Wolał, aby czas spędzany na plaży był dla Kuro-puu przyjemnym oderwaniem się od… od wszystkiego, a nie wysłuchiwaniem Faiowych skarg na życie i innych zażaleń.

Tylko jak długo to jeszcze potrwa? Jak długo Kurogane będzie ryzykował życiem - w każdym rozumieniu tego słowa - i zjawiał się na plaży? Kiedy w końcu ktoś zrobi mu zdjęcie i skończy się to całe radosne ludzko-syrenie romansowanie? Co będzie, jeśli Fai zupełnie niespodzianie, z przyczyn osobistych, zdrowotnych, zawodowych, w wyniku ataku kosmitów będzie musiał opuścić wyspę? Albo ktoś rodziny Kurogane, albo on sam poważnie rozchoruje się i nie będzie mógł się z Faiem widywać? Albo zaatakują ich (podwodni) kosmici?

Westchnął głęboko, obracając głowę i wystawiając do słońca mokry od skóry trytona policzek.

Zawsze się tak kończyło. Schemat Fai, plus Kurogane, plus przyszłość, plus niespodzianki od losu zawsze kończył się tą samą przytłaczającą konkluzją:

_To już tylko kwestia czasu, zanim COŚ się wydarzy i nie będziemy mogli się widywać_.

Konkluzja zaowocowała kolejnym dotkliwie głębokim westchnięciem.

Westchnięcie wywołało reakcję ze strony syrenka. Nie, żeby jakąś znaczącą. Nie otworzył nawet oczu, nie uniósł głowy, tylko wyrysował palcem na ramieniu blondyna mokry znak zapytania - krótkie i dosadne „Co jest?".

\- Nic takiego… – mruknął Fai. – Naprawdę nic takiego. Za dużo myślę. Jak zwykle.

Mokra łapa trzepnęło go lekko po głowie. Nie po to, aby sprawić ból, ale by zganić i zwrócić uwagę na rzeczy ważne. Po co się martwić, skoro można się na przykład zdrzemnąć pod gołym niebem? Ta sama ręka, która jeszcze przed chwilą miała bliski kontakt z łepetyną Faia, teraz pocieszającą pogłaskała dół jego pleców i zajęła się rozsmarowywaniem przypadkowych kropli wody po rozgrzanej słońcem skórze. Z przyczyn oczywistych, kiedy przebywali na otwartym morzu Kurogane lubił mieć Faia dosłownie pod ręką. Kiedyś nawet w ten sposób udało mu się pozostawić na łopatce towarzysza opalony zarys po swojej dłoni.

Mniejszy mężczyzna pociągnął smutno nosem.

_Będę za nim tęsknić. No bo gdzie znajdę kogoś, kto równie dobrze będzie potrafił służyć jako materac z opcją masażu, no gdzie? _

Kolejne chlipnięcie doprawione westchnieniem.

Domniemany materac najprawdopodobniej miał już dość wysłuchiwania podobnych smarknięć, bo raptownie, bezceremonialnie zrzucił z siebie zalegającego. Zalegający w odwecie próbował chlapać wodą. Kurogane nigdy nie pojął o co ludziom chodzi z tym wzajemnym ochlapywaniem się. Jako że nie rozumiał, posłużył się swoim prywatnym, ulubionym atakiem, który polegał na wsadzeniu Faiowego łba pod wodą i przytrzymania jej tam przez dłuższą chwilę.

W ten sposób paranoiczne wizje przyszłości chwilowo przestały być dla Flourite'a zmartwieniem priorytetowym.

* * *

Rok szkolny dopiero się rozkręcał, a Fai Flourite już miał serdecznie dość. Po błogiej rutynie trudno mu było wpaść z powrotem w ten nużący rytm praca-dom-sen.

Był zmęczony, wycieńczony psychiczne i trochę niewyspany.

I naprawdę potrzebował się wygadać. A że nie miał okazji wygadać się Yuuiemu, bo ten zajęty był własnym życiem zawodowym i prywatnym, do wygadania pozostawali mu przyjaciele i Kurogane. Tyle że przyjaciele mieli własne powody do toczenia długich monologów, których Fai cierpliwie wysłuchiwał, natomiast ostatni raz widział się z Kurogane w zeszły czwartek, dziesięć dni temu. Jedno spotkanie na dwa tygodnie to i tak niezły wynik. W przeszłości bywało, że nie widzieli się przez bity miesiąc.

Dlatego na widok trytona aż nazbyt skwapliwie wyciągnął ramiona to powitalnego tulnięcia. Uścisk otrzymał, ale jakiś taki… krótki i mało satysfakcjonujący, bo Kurogane niemal natychmiast zanurkował do plecaka, którego Fai zabrał ze sobą na plażę.

W zeszły czwartek Flourite nieroztropnie zapoznał syrenka z przenośną, wygrzebaną z otchłani szuflady konsolą. I choć nie była ona młoda, działała, a tryton natychmiast zapałał do niej namiętnym zachwytem.

A że Flourite zapomniał wyjąć konsoli z plecaka po ostatnim spotkaniu, to teraz miał za swoje. Miał jednego trytona pochłoniętego grą, a nie Faiem.

Z niemałym trudem przysunął syrenka do siebie. Po kilku nieudanych próbach i licznych niezadowolonych stęknięciach, sykach i mamrotaniach udało im się osiągnąć kompromis: tryton oparł się plecami o Faia, Fai objął ramionami opaloną szyję i oparł policzek o czuprynę przyjaciela. Od pewnego czasu Kurogane wplatał we włosy paciorki niewiadomego pochodzenia. Fai miał nadzieję, że robi to z potrzeby estetycznej lub myślą o swoim człowieku, a nie z powodu jakiegoś… innego przedstawiciela syreniego gatunku.

Podczas gdy Kurogane z zacięciem walczył z guziczkami konsoli, Flourite opowiedział co następuje: o życiu wczesnomałżeńskim (bez szczegółów, oczywiście) Yuuiego, o konflikcie w swojej pracy na linii dyrektor-panie sprzątaczki (to już ze szczegółami), który pilnie śledziła cała społeczność szkolna, o nowej grupie dzieciaków na zajęciach dodatkowych z chemii, wspomniał o rozważaniach kupna żółwia lądowego („bo to niewymagającego a jakże majestatyczne stworzenia!") i wreszcie o artykule swojego autorstwa, który ukazał się w kwartalniku lokalnego uniwersytetu.

\- Nie mam nawet jeszcze trzydziestki, jeszcze nie, choć pamiętam, że to już tuż, tuż… Mógłbym spokojnie rozwijać się naukowo. Rozpocząć studia podyplomowe… – mruknął, wysuwając kolejny wolny ciąg skojarzeń. Przytulił się do czarnych włosów i zaciągnął się mocno ich zapachem. – Ale wtedy miałbym o wiele, wiele mniej wolnego czasu. Tak właściwie to chyba nie miałbym go wcale… Poza tym, nie jestem pewien, czy znów chciałbym być studentem, wiesz?

Nawet jeśli Kurogane wiedział, co wiążę się z byciem studentem, to nie podzielił się tą wiedzą z Faiem.

\- Kuro-pon-pon, domagam się atencji – powiedział miękko w przerwie od składania małych całusów na uszach i czuprynie syrenka. – Nie oczekuję wymyślnych komplementów, ale byłoby miło, gdybyś _właśnie teraz_ zwrócił na mnie uwagę. W szczególności, że ten tekst, o którym wspomniałem to mój pierwszy artykuł opublikowany w prasie, hm, naukowej i sądziłem, że… myślałem, że mnie pochwalisz, czy coś w tym stylu…

Nie odrywając spojrzenia od monitora konsoli tryton pokiwał głową i chrząknął, co właściwie mogło oznaczać… wszystko. Cierpliwość Faia właśnie się ulotniła.

\- Kurogane, mówię do ciebie! – krzyknął gniewnie wprost mu do ucha.

Podziałało. Tryton odbił się od niego, jak oparzony, wytrzeszczając na sprawcę całego tego zamieszania oczy.

\- Nie lubię, gdy mnie ignorujesz – żachnął się Flourite w ramach usprawiedliwienia tego akustycznego ataku.

Tryton gestykulował nerwowo - „Słucham cię".

\- Może i słuchasz, ale nie odpowiadasz mi w żaden sposób…

Tym razem rozmówca Faia pomachał konsolą, sugerując, że ma tylko jedną parę rąk.

Flourite odetchnął. Przykra sprawa być mniej ważnym, niż przenośna gra.

\- Brakuje mi twojego głosu, Kuro-tan – powiedział, zaskakując tym wyznaniem nawet samego siebie. – Już prawie zapomniałem jak on brzmiał.

_Na starość robię się żenująco szczery i sentymentalny… _

Kurogane wyraźnie stropił się tym zgoła nieoczekiwanym oświadczenie. Nie miał jednak szans, by zareagować na nie w żaden sposób, bo ludzkie głosy zmusiły go prędkiej ewakuacji, po uprzednim wciśnięciu konsoli do bezpiecznego plecakowego wnętrza.

\- Wrócisz jeszcze? – spytał za nim Flourite.

Kurogane rozłożył ręce w uniwersalnym geście: „Nie wiem, może tak, może nie".

I zniknął między falami.

Fai został na plaży sam. Nie licząc oczywiście tych nieszczęsnych turystów, którzy zapewne wypłoszyli wszystkie syrenki w obrębie mili, lecz i oni wkrótce znaleźli się poza zasięgiem jego wzroku i słuchu.

Czekał cierpliwie, umilając sobie czas słuchaniem muzyki z telefonu. Dwie piosenki, cztery, pięć… Chyba już nie wróci, prawda?

Złożył starannie słuchawki (które najpewniej i tak sobie tylko znanym sposobem poplączą się w jakieś zdumiewające sploty, gdy nie będzie patrzył), równie skrupulatnie umieścił je w kieszeni plecaka i znów zapatrzył się w morze.

Już nieraz czekał w podobny sposób na Kurogane. Z żalem, pełen gorzkiego rozczarowania, że odszedł on akurat w takim momencie. I tak jak tryton zastrzegł wcześniej - czasem wracał on do Faia. Ale tylko czasem.

Wrócił myślami do tego ostatniego, wcale nie tak odległego oczekiwania. No, wtedy to akurat nie był rozstrojony psychicznie. Nie tylko psychicznie.

Ta najintymniejsza sfera związków romantycznych stanowiła dla Faia i Kurogane problem może nie tylko skomplikowany, co uciążliwy. Nie to, że akurat ta sfera była rzeczą najważniejszą… bo nie była. Na pewno nie dla Faia. Dla Kurogane… raczej też nie.

Jednocześnie - tutaj Flourite co prawda mógł mówić tylko za siebie - _działania_ te były tak samo miłe i pożądane, co ich specyficzne rozmowy, wspólne pływanie, czy czytanie komiksów. Ale, ale przy czytaniu, czy rozmowie jakoś łatwiej było im się pilnować. Fai już nieraz oczyma duszy swej widział te krzyczące tłustą czcionką pierwsze strony brukowców: „PRZYŁAPANY NA SEKSIE Z RYBĄ" i swoje zdjęcie (koniecznie z zasłoniętymi oczami) tuż obok, a to wszystko doprawione obrazkiem najbardziej wyłupiastoocznej ryby, jaką tylko udało się dziennikarzom znaleźć. Sam fakt istnienia syren… phe, byłby drugorzędny. No hej, w końcu chodziło o Te Rzeczy. I to z RYBĄ.

Ano właśnie. Nigdy nie doszedł z tą swoją wcale-nie-rybą do tego jakże bulwersującego etapu. Owszem zdarzyło im się kilkukrotnie być, hm, bliżej do niego, niż dalej. Zdarzało im popaść w krótkie totalne upojenie. Miłe były te chwile, kiedy obaj kompletnie nadzy (no, Kuro-myu bardziej nagi, niż zazwyczaj, bo pozbawiony wszelkiej broni) dawali upust temu, co do tej pory pozostawało wyłącznie w sferze nieśmiałych fantazji. Ale wszystko co miłe szybko się kończy, więc jakoś nigdy nie udało im się pokochać _naprawdę_, dwukrotnie natomiast przeszkadzali im przypadkowi ludzie, zaś wspomnianym razem ostatnim to sam Kurogane, zaambarasowany do granic, zwinął się do morza. Płochliwa zwierzyna, do diabła.

Trzy razy w ciągu trzech lat. Rekord świata. I za każdym tym nieudanym razem Fai był tak samo sfrustrowany, co smutny.

Innymi słowy: nadal nie do końca rozumieli jak działają ich ciała. Obaj znali teorię, jasne. Gorzej było z tym ujęciem praktycznym. A z tej nieznanej praktyki wyłoniła się anatomiczna zagwozdka, którą bodaj rok temu Kurogane uraczył Faia.

Było to już wtedy, gdy Flourite dał sobie spokój z pruderyjnym zasłanianiem się ręcznikiem i zmieniał kąpielówki na bieliznę (bądź na odwrót) na oczach trytona. Kurogane czasem naprawdę nie zwracał na to uwagi, niekiedy zaś, z pozoru zachowując kamienną twarz, zerkał z zaintrygowaniem i niezrozumieniem. Wreszcie postawił to fundamentalne dla całej żeńskiej i męskiej ludzkiej anatomii zapytanie. A brzmiało ono: „Tak właściwie, czemu wy _to wszystko_ macie na wierzchu?".

Fai stężał wówczas porażony trafnością tego zagadnienia. „Czemu?" - spytał sam siebie, wpatrując się w swojego towarzysza z miną chyba równie głupią i zdumioną, co grymas Kurogane.

Naprawdę nie wiedział, co mu odpowiedzieć. „A… A dlaczego wy macie _wszystko_ schowane?"- zapytał wyzywająco.

Zdumienie syrenka pogłębiło się. „Bo tak już jest. Tak jest chyba po prostu lepiej. Wygodniej."

„No właśnie" - przytaknął mu wówczas z wielką powagą Fai i z równie wielką godnością wciągnął bokserki na biodra.

Ale to było kiedyś. A teraz nawet nie zabrał ze sobą kąpielówek, aby móc wleźć za Kurogane do wody - i jeśli będzie taka potrzeba, to nawet siłą - zmusić go do powtórnego wyjścia na ląd.

Aach, jak zwykle… Tak to już jest z wielkimi planami - rzadko kiedy mają one szansę być zrealizowane. Miał się wygadać i co? Wygadał się. Odrobinę.

_Tyle miałem mu do powiedzenia, uhum… _

Może powinien zacząć prowadzić coś w rodzaju pamiętnika? Albo… pisać listy nie do wysłania?

Jeszcze to przemyśli.

* * *

Przy Faiu Kurogane uczył się wielu rzeczy. Wiele też zupełnie nowych rozmaitości w sobie odkrywał. A wśród nich był także rzeczy, których tryton nigdy, ale to nigdy by się po sobie nie spodziewał

Choćby to, że dzięki człowiekowi odkrył, iż idea prezentów jest mu naprawdę droga i bliska.

Robił co mógł, aby ukryć przejawy ciekawości i zniecierplwienia na widok smakołyków, z którymi blondas zjawiał się na plaży. Oczywiście zdarzało się, że potem cierpiał z powodu tego niespodziankowego jadła. Zwinięty w kulkę znosił męki w samotności, warcząc na każdego - łącznie ze Syaoranem, za to z wyłączeniem matki - kto próbował jakoś ulżyć jego podejrzanie zbolałemu żołądkowi. Nie popełniał tego samego błędu dwukrotnie, złego jadła dwa razy nie tykał. Co nie przeszkadzało mu w dalszym eksperymentowaniu z nieznanym żarciem.

Zresztą, nie tylko z jedzeniem eksperymentował. Fai przynosił wszystkie przedmioty, które uznał z jakiegoś powodu za interesujące, a z którymi Kurogane nigdy nie miał okazji obcować. A spektrum interesujących przedmiotów było przeogromne, łącznie z arty… kułami (trudne, dziwne słowo, które ciągle umykało) biurowymi, które - choć część widział wcześniej w domu Flourite'ów - szczególnie przypadły Kurogane do gustu. Blondas żartował, że byłby z Kurogane świetny pracownik biurowy, do czasu, kiedy tryton omal nie pozszywał sobie palce poczciwym zszywaczem. Cóż, opanowanie każdego rodzaju broni zawiera trochę czasu, co nie? Szkoda, że już o wolny dostęp do dziurkacza musiał stoczyć z Faiem zacięty bój.

Ale skoro przygłup przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji raczył Kurogane dobrym jedzonkiem i innymi niespodziewankami, to i Kurogane chciał mu się jakoś odpłacić.

Tym bardziej, że Flourite miał swoistego, słabo skrywanego bzika na punkcie podwodnego życia i ekscytował się każdą, nawet najmniejszą pierdołą.

I dlatego brunet znosił _wszystkie_ pierdoły, jakie tylko wpadły mu w ręce. Co prawda, miał nieco ograniczone pole do popisu, ponieważ mógł zabierać ze sobą przede wszystkim swoje własne pierdoły. Pożyczanie gratów przeróżnych, czasem nawet i na pół dnia, w dodatku w bliżej nieokreślonym celu nie było wśród pobratymców trytona zbyt mile widziane.

Znosił Faiowi ozdoby, rzeczy tworzone dla takiej, czy innej przyjemności, przedmioty codziennego użytku, pokazał mu kilka rodzajów broni - tą, którą dysponował i tą, którą (niechętnie, ale jednak) pożyczył mu ojciec. Na widok zdawałoby się najzwyklejszych narzędzi dwunóg dostawał istnych spazmów z podekscytowania. Że nigdy czegoś podobnego nie widział, bo to niby taka mała szpatułka, ale nie do końca… Pewnie, że nie widział. Jakby blondas nie zauważył, że cała jego ludzkość żyła, w tym... no, gazie, a nie w płynie!

Oprócz niespodzianek kulturowych tryton miał w zanadrzu także niespodzianki, hm, takie bardziej organiczne. Widział, jak Flourite wpada w zachwyt nad każdym głupim polipem na jakiego natykał się na rafie, więc…

Tryton znosił mu różne _żywe_ niezwykłości.

I z cichą radością podziwiał tę iście dziecięcą euforię i zdumienie, którą Fai witał niemal każdą taką niezwyczajność.

Na początku próbował przynosić mu żywe ryby - te jadalne. Prawdopodobnie _dla Faia_ jadalne. No co? Też kierowała nim silna potrzeba nakarmienia durnego chudzielca. Dureń nijak do rybnej diety nie mógł się przekonać, krzywił się i ględził, że ta ryba jest za ładna, żeby ją zjeść, tamta zaś za brzydka, ta za mała, za duża, dziwna jakaś… Kurogane już się nie dziwił, że za zakupy na targach rybnych odpowiadał Yuui.

Postanowił przerzucić się na sferę dziwów niekoniecznie jadalnych.

Kolorowe wąsate krewetki - proszę bardzo! Pustelniki z całym mini-ekosystem targanym na grzbiecie - niech Fai podziwia! Blondasowi przyznał się, że łodziki mają ładne muszle? Kurogane dostarczył mu w sieci cały ich tuzin i długo przekonywał, że powinien zatrzymać chociaż jednego, bo muszle nie tylko śliczne są, ale i użyteczne, ba, wielofunkcyjne! Koniec końców i tak musiał wszystkie wypuścić do morza, bo Flourite okrutnie łodzikami wzgardził… Tak samo jak tym ogromnym krabonem. Naprawdę wielki był. Kurogane w życiu większego nie widział. Rozpiętość nóg miał większą, niż Faiowe ramię. I co? I nic. Nie zrobiło to na Faiu takiego wrażenia, jakie powinno zrobić.

Nie znaczy to, że Kurogane miał zamiar się poddać. Innymi słowy, wszystko to, co nie walczyło wyjątkowo gwałtownie i zaciekle miało szanse znaleźć się w rękach Kurogane i być dostarczone przed oczy pecho- oczywiście, że wyjątkowego szczęśliwca, Faia.

Dzisiaj miał coś naprawdę specjalnego!

Może dzięki temu uda mu się jakoś zadośćuczynić to ostatnie, przedwczorajsze spotkanie. Przedwczoraj Kurogane zawalił, musiał to przed sobą przyznać. Najpierw - dość prostacko, nie ma co się wypierać - ignorował Flourite'a, potem zostawił go bez grama wyjaśnienia. Miał zamiar do niego wrócić, ale… natknął się na Syaorana, a ten, nieco spanikowany, wycedził, że coś złego dzieje się matką i… Co Kurogane miał robić? Na szczęście, okazało się, że to nic poważnego. Mama ostatnio podupadła na zdrowiu, stąd i wszyscy byli przewrażliwieni.

Ale, wracając do dzisiejszej specjalności… Panie i panowie, Kurogane miał zamiar zaprezentować Faiowi ślimaka.

Nie był pewien, jak to jest z tymi sucholubnymi ślimakami, ale te oceaniczne potrafiły być naprawdę… popieprzone. Inaczej tego się nazwać nie dało, nawet i on zauważał, że morskie ślimaki przebijają pod względem dziwaczności większość tego, co pływa w morzach.

Miał ślimaka i to nie byle jakiego! Ów ślimak lubił przebywać w pobliżu popieprzonych stworzeń zgoła innego rodzaju - pasowało mu towarzystwo bardzo fantazyjnych w kontekście kształtu i… niebiesko-różowo-przezroczystych(?) w kontekście ubarwienia, niesamowicie jadowitych meduzowatych. Popieprzone chyba-meduzy i popieprzone ślimaki lubiły tworzyć jadowite flotylle, stąd i Kurogane musiał się nieco natrudzić, aby - kiedy już go dostrzegł - oddzielić ślimaka od reszty towarzystwa i nie przeżyć przy tym bliskiego spotkania z żadnym skurczysyńskim parzydełkiem.

Ale warto było.

A teraz kiwnął Faiowi głową na powitanie, wyszczerzył się dumnie (i zapewne durnie, ale o to chwilowo nie dbał) i otworzył dłoń z ślimakową zawartością.

Ściemniało się już, więc Flourite musiał przysunąć się bliżej, nachylić nad dłonią, by móc przyjrzeć się zdobyczy Kurogane i dopiero wtedy wydać zdumione, zachwycone _sap!_.

\- Jak go znalazłeś? Nigdy żadnych tutaj nie widziałem!

A znalazł, do usług. To fakt, że akurat te ślimole rzadko zjawiały się w tutejszych wodach, jeśli już to na pewno nie po tej stronie wybrzeża.

\- Wiesz, jaką nosi nazwę w naszym języku? „Niebieski smok" – mówił półgłosem Flourite, jakby obawiał się, że wystraszy stworzonko bezpiecznie tkwiące w brodziku łapy trytona. – W innym języku mówią też o nim „niebieski anioł".

Smok, anioł… Ładnie. Kurogane znał na niego zgoła inną nazwę. W języku jemu podobnych była to nazwa krótka i śpiewna, lecz gdyby przetłumaczyć to na małpi dialekt… No, brzmiałoby to mniej więcej tak: „mały, niebieski ślimak, który ma sześć rozcapierzonych łapek i coś w rodzaju ogonka i który głupio pływa, bo brzuchem do góry".

Hm.

\- Śmieszny jest. I śliczny. – Uznał Fai widząc, jak ślimak już nie tylko z gracją dryfuje w tym małym baseniku zwiniętej dłoni, lecz i zaczyna wyczyniać przedziwne figury akrobatyczne. W gwoli ścisłości brzuchem do góry. – Ale czy one przypadkiem nie są jadowite?

Kurogane fuknął twierdząco. Są. Dlatego ich alternatywna, krótsza nazwa to: „mały, niebieski ślimak, który potrafi porządnie użądlić i który głupio pływa, bo brzuchem do góry".

W końcu to dlatego małe, niebieskie ślimaki itd. lubią towarzystwo pierdzielonych trujących balonów. Ale że Flourite o tym wiedział…

Puknął czołem w czubek łepetyny Faia –„Jaki mądry człowiek!".

Blondas wygiął wargi w uśmiechu i począł niespiesznie, pieszczotliwie mierzwić czuprynę trytona. A robił to między innymi wtedy, gdy chciał podziękować i pochwalić Kurogane za dobrą robotę.

Czyli ślimol mu się spodobał. Dobrze. To znaczy, że nie gniewał się za przedwczoraj.

\- Może lepiej go wypuść? Zanim cię użądli… – Znów odezwał się mężczyzna.

Brunet zbył sugestię wzruszeniem ramion.

Phe, może parzyć, może żądlić… Wielkie rzeczy. Gdyby ślimak chciał to już dawno by to zrobił, miał aż nadto okazji.

I wówczas niebieskie niebożę w swej dzikiej akrobacji odbiło się od palca posyłając wzdłuż syreniego ciała prąd silnego, nieprawdopodobnie upierdliwego i bolesnego pieczenia.

Kurogane napiął się mimowolnie.

_To nic, to nic…_

Kolejne otarcie aż zaszczypało go głęboko, głęboko w nosie. Zdusił syknięcie, za to pozwolił sobie na GŁOŚNE, soczyste przekleństwo - Fai i tak nie usłyszy; błogosławieństwo nieuchwytnej dla ludzkiego ucha częstotliwości.

Może i nie usłyszy, ale zauważy. Trudno, żeby nie zauważył, skoro te durnowate płetwy brzuszne trzepoczą z byle powodu, a Kurogane nie ma na to trzepotanie absolutnie żadnego wpływu.

\- Ha, czyżbyś był zbyt pewny siebie, Kuro-myu? Wypuść go, zanim zrobi to jeszcze raz.

Dobra, dobra, trzeci raz głupek nie będzie musiał tego powtarzać…

Obaj zgodnie obserwowali przez chwilę finezyjny dryf ślimola przez fale, nim Flourite ujął rękę bruneta i przyjrzał się jej dokładnie.

\- Wszystko w porządku, nie ma ani śladu – uspokoił przyjaciela.

Pewnie, że nie ma, w końcu to tylko głupi ślimak. Nie takie rzeczy kąsały Kurogane przez lata.

Znów rozległ się świergot z torby Faia. Telefon komórkowy. Wiadomość tekstowa. Kurogane niemal od początku ich znajomości odróżniał to nieco denerwujące, specyficzne kląskanie. Dziwne, że zazwyczaj Fai aż tak ostentacyjnie ich nie ignorował. A tutaj… Telefon odezwał się po raz pierwszy kilka minut temu, lecz blondas nie spojrzał nawet w jego stronę. Aż tak zaaferował go ślimak…? Ciężko w to uwierzyć.

Oho?

Fai bąknął przeprosiny i dopadł telefonu. Nim odpisał, zerknął krótko i nerwowo na Kurogane. Huh, a więc to tak. Głupol wolał, aby to jego spojrzenie zostało niezauważone… A że sam Kurogane nie chciał pogłębiać zdenerwowania i zmieszania Faia… Niech i tak będzie. Tryton nic nie zauważył, bo patrzył za ślimolem. W porządku.

Jeśli to coś naprawdę ważnego, to Flourite bez wątpienia prędzej, czy później mu o tym wspomni.

* * *

Najbliżsi znajomi Faia wiedzieli o jego dość tajemniczym związku na odległość. Dwie osoby kojarzyły nawet wielkiego, ciemnowłosego faceta, z którym widzieli Faia ponad trzy lata temu. Fai był pod wrażeniem ich pamięci. Trudno też, aby nie wiedzieli nic o Kurogane, skoro w trakcie zeszłorocznego Sylwestra, będąc na rynku miasta, Flourite, przy akompaniamencie fajerwerków oświadczył w głos wszystkim ludziom, którzy chcieli go słuchać o swym wielkim uczuciu i o tym, iż jego prywatny mężczyzna jest najprzystojniejszą rybą, jaka kiedykolwiek pływała w oceanie. Wszyscy towarzysze Faia byli w wystarczającym stopniu _pod wpływem_, aby przyjąć te wieści z radością (no, może poza Yuuim, który przyjął tę rewelację ze słabym, nerwowym półuśmieszkiem na ustach) - ci bardziej trzeźwi wymienili zdumione spojrzenia i wybuchli śmiechem, ci mniej - w tym i Fai - wznieśli toast za wszystkie przystojne ryby świata ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem karpi.

Reasumując: większość znanych Faiowi osób szanowała tę jego troszkę niejasną, lecz poważną (bo kilkuletnią!) relację uczuciową i nie wściubiała w nią swego szanownego nosa, ani żadnych innych szanownych części ciała.

A jednak. Zdarzali się nieliczni, którzy lubili się wściubić i to na całego. Jak na przykład ta dziewczyna, którą Fai poznał niedawno i to w dodatku przelotem. Nie potrafił wskazać, któremu znajomemu powinien _podziękować_ za to, że sprzedał wspomnianej jego numer telefonu. A, i adres mejlowy. Jedno trzeba było przyznać - była wytrwała. Nieważne, że Fai odpisywał - z czystej uprzejmości - na jedną na dziesięć wysłanych mu wiadomości. Ona i tak pisała. Zwykle o bzdurach, które w żaden sposób nie powinny go irytować, czy głęboko dotykać. Męczyło go jedno - bzdury były tylko przykrywką. Kilka razy wspominała o spotkaniu. A cel tych spotkań był aż za bardzo jasny. I właśnie to wyprowadzało Faia z równowagi. Dobrze wiedziała z kim rozmawia, dobrze wiedziała, że gdzieś… _tam_ istniał jakiś enigmatyczny Kurogane. A i tak nie potrafiła uszanować faktu, że Fai Flourite nie jest zainteresowany bliższym zaznajamianiem się zarówno z kobietami, jak i mężczyznami i że monogamia w zupełności wystarcza mu do szczęścia.

_Najpierw ten młodziutki, bo przeszło dwudziestoletni chłopak, a teraz ona… _pomyślał gorzko.

Miał ochotę przelać się w Kurogańskie ramiona w dramatycznej pozie i z tragicznym „ach, nawet nie wiesz, jak ciężko jest być takim przystojnym, inteligentnym, dowcipnym i rozchwytywanym!" w ustach, tyle że nie miał żadnej pewności, czy syrenka ten dowcip rozbawi. Kurogane bywał piekielnie zazdrosny.

Poza tym, jak już zostało powiedziane Fai robił, co mógł, aby oszczędzać mu wszelkich dodatkowych trosk i powodów do złości.

Dlatego tylko odpisał upartej kobietce: „Nie mogę rozmawiać, jestem zajęty." i wyłączył telefon. A jak ona to „bycie zajętym" zrozumie, to już jej sprawa.

Fai ma inne rzeczy na głowie.

Na przykład niebieskie ślimole.

* * *

**A/N c.d.:**

Jeśli zauważyliście jakieś potężne zgrzyty z częścią pierwszą (jeśli można ją tak nazwać), dajcie znać.

Czego dalej chcemy więcej? Więcej smuteczków? Całuśnego fluffa? Syrenków? Więcej Yuuiego będzie, spokojnie.

A teraz wszyscy wchodzimy na yt i słuchamy "Under the sea" w wykonaniu Miyu Irino (seiyuu Syaorana) ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Rozdział drugi, w którym Fai jest pijany, rozdaje i otrzymuje uściski, zaś autorka uświadamia sobie, że byłoby miło, gdyby ktoś narysował dla niej Kuro-ryba.

Specialowe dzięksy dla **Stokrota** za wełnistą ideę!

* * *

Głupol mógł poszczycić się wieloma umiejętnościami i talentami. Jednym z owych talentów była, zdawałoby się niewyczerpana, umiejętność podejmowania głupich działań, które rodziły się z równie głupich pomysłów.

Często były to głupie działania podejmowane pod wpływem radosnego upojenia alkoholowego.

Jak na przykład pomysł z przyodzianiem Kurogane w sweter. Sweter, który został własnoręcznie wydziergany przez Faia.

A było to tak:

Sobota wieczór, Yuui wraz – wówczas jeszcze – narzeczoną udali się do kina, Fai został w domu sam. A skoro był sam, to mógł zasiąść w salonie w towarzystwie wina (wina radykalnie przegryzanego orzeszkami w posypce) i oddać się oglądaniu starych musicali. Nie do końca pojmował ludzi, którym obce było samotne picie. Że niby… niekulturalne? Niemoralne? Skłaniające do alkoholizmu?

\- Byzydura! – powiadomił samego siebie.

Maraton musicalowy brutalnie przerwano ciągiem reklam, Fai został zmuszony do skakania po kanałach.

\- Jeśli sam siebie nie będziesz rozpieszczać, to nikt inny tego za ciebie nie zrobi! – odezwał się dość głośno (i już nieco niewyraźnie) w przypływie nieokreślonej weny. I dolał sobie alkoholu.

Tłumiąc ziewnięcie wlepił wzrok w prognozę pogody, na którą udało mu się natrafić.

Pani pogodynka prezentowała oglądającym jakieś ekstremalne zjawisko pogodowe: niż baryczny, czy inne paskudztwo natury klimatycznej, które miało uczynić łagodną porę zimową panującą na wyspie nieco bardziej radykalną. Miało przynieść deszcze, możliwe huragany i spadek temperatury powietrza.

Fai zamrugał powoli. Tylko trzynaście stopni Celsjusza nocą…

\- Zimno! – mruknął.

Kilka lat pomieszkiwania na cieplutkiej wyspie skutecznie zatarło w Faiu wspomnienia prawdziwych, rodzimych mrozów.

Mimowolnie pomyślał o znajomym trytonie, który nie miał możliwości zamknięcia okna, ani też przykrycia się kocykiem na noc.

W innych (trzeźwych) okolicznościach Fai pamiętałby, że ciepłota tutejszych wód _zawsze _utrzymuje się w optymalnej, przyjemnej temperaturze, która umożliwia wzrost rafie.

Ale czy na każdej głębokości…? Nawet na głębokiej głębokości…?

\- Tam, gdzie nocują syrenki?! – zawołał ze współczuciem Flourite.

I właśnie wtedy Wspaniała Idea narodziła się w blond-głowie.

Wychylił kieliszek do dna i zdecydowanym ruchem odłożył go na stolik.

\- Teraz prędko, zanim dotrze do nas, że to bez sensu…! – zacytował jednego z wielkich współczesnych myślicieli, a potem z lekka się zataczając pognał w górę po schodach.

Zrobi dla Kurogane sweter! Śliczny, cieplutki sweter, z rodzaju tych, które pomogą przetrwać chłodne noce!

Otóż to, moi drodzy, Fai Flourite potrafi posługiwać się drutami! Nie tylko drutami, ale i szydełkiem! Tak, tak, miał pewien epizod w życiu, który zapoczątkowały dodatkowe zajęcia techniczne w szkole podstawowej. Potrafił zrobić szalik, czapkę i pasujące rękawiczki, i sweter dla pluszowego misia… Epizod trwał tak długo, dopóki Fai nie odkrył, iż nową pasją Yuuiego stały się chrząszcze. Błyszczące chrząszcze przebiły swą atrakcyjnością robótki.

No, skoro kiedyś poradził sobie z ubrankiem dla pluszaka… to i teraz poradzi sobie z taką większą wersją dla większej i ruchomej wersji misia!

Po nielichym przekopaniu poddasza udało mu się znaleźć parę bliżej niezidentyfikowanych drutów i trochę (dość starawej) wełny w granatowym kolorze.

\- Twarzowy odcień – doszedł do wniosku Fai. Był w tak dobrym nastroju, że nawet szałowa magenta zapewne okazałaby się akurat w tym momencie kolorem wręcz stworzonym dla Kurogane.

Zaopatrzony z druty, wełnę i laptopa wtoczył się z powrotem do salonu.

Pokrzepił się winem, przełączył na musical (festiwal reklam już się skończył) i otworzył laptopa, by _przypomnieć_ sobie jak to wszystko szło… Jakieś ściegi, sposoby łączenia, przydatne sztuczki…

Obudził się dobrych kilka godzin później. Z bolącą głową, nadal na sofie w salonie, tyle że przykryty kocem, który musiała pozostawić mu jakaś dobra dusza po powrocie z kina.

Usiadł. Zastanowił się dlaczego tak strasznie, strasznie chce mu się pić i dlaczego jego stopy są czymś poplątane. Coś okazało się być włóczką, na końcu której Fai odnalazł druty z… kolejnym czymś. No litości, co to mogło być…? W swojej obecnej formie przypominało… cóż, początek jakiejś idei. Bardzo poplątanej, niezgrabnej i niewprawnej idei.

Kolejna iluminacja nadeszła dopiero w kuchni, do której niezwłocznie udał się w poszukiwaniu jakiekolwiek płynu.

Sweter! Tkwiące na drutach_ To _musiało być zdumiewającym pratworem, podwaliną pod Kurogański sweter!

Ale, ale! Koniec! Dość tych bzdur! Na trzeźwo trzeba wziąć się do porządnej roboty!

Jeszcze tego samego dnia Fai zakupił dwie pary drutów i kilka motków niebieskiej wełny.

Stworzenie swetra od podstaw zajęło mu kilkanaście trudnych (częściej niż rzadziej urozmaiconych winem) wieczorów. Pozostali domownicy okazywali uprzejme zainteresowanie, lecz nic poza tym. W pewne sprawy lepiej za bardzo się nie zagłębiać, niewiedza jest błogosławieństwem i temu podobne.

Szedł na plażę radosny, dumny i – znów – lekko upojony.

Sweter wyszedł Faiowi naprawdę nieźle. Z kilku odcieni szafirowej włóczki i w warkoczykowe wzory prezentował się po prostu ładnie. Trudno powiedzieć jak będzie prezentował się na trytonie, gdyż Flourite zrobił go raczej na oko.

Ale liczą się dobre chęci, czyż nie?

\- Dla ciebie, Kuro-pon. Załóż – powiadomił Fai syrenka, który łypał podejrzliwie na niebieski pakunek odkąd ujrzał go po raz pierwszy.

Brunet rozłożył przed sobą podarunek. Jego konsternacja nasiliła się. Taaak, to musiało być jakieś… ubranie. Prawdopodobnie. Tylko czemu takie grubaśne i drapiące…?

\- Sam go zrobiłem – pochwalił się mężczyzna. Zarumienił się i dodał ciszej: – Niespodzianka.

Kurogane fuknął. Uhum, wszystko fajnie, tylko te rumieńce na Faiowej gębie trochę podejrzane, bo utrzymują się od samego początku i… Tryton wciągnął powietrze nosem. Ach. Znał ten specyficzny drożdżowy zapach. To nieco wyjaśniało.

„Czy to jest…", zawahał się i dopisał na piasku „owoc?" wskazując jednocześnie na naszywkę zdobiącą sweter.

Blondyn pokiwał skwapliwie głową.

\- Gruszka! – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. Widząc niepewność wymalowaną na twarzy trytona postanowił interweniować. – Poczekaj, zaraz pomogę ci włożyć…!

Wspólnymi siłami uporali się ze swetrem.

Kurogane nadal wyglądał niewyraźnie, Fai w zachwycie pstrykał zdjęcia telefonem.

\- Jesteś z jakiś milion razy bardziej czarujący i słodszy niż te wszystkie kotki w sweterkach razem wzięte, które widziałem w sieci! Od tej chwili powinien zaistnieć osobny dział „syreny i trytony w swetrach"!

Obdarowany tymczasem skubał palcami tę nieco dziwaczną część kołnierza, którą blondas nazwał „golfem". I wyglądał tak, jak gdyby przyszło mu się mierzyć z błahym problemem, który wynikł nieoczekiwanie i który w najbliższej przyszłości przerodzi się w problem _niezwykle poważny_.

\- Coś nie tak? Gryzie cię?

Na pytanie Faia tryton uniósł tylko brew. Gryzie? Ludzka odzież… potrafi walczyć? Spożywać? Machnął dłonią, powiadamiając Faia, że bynajmniej nie o żadne gryzienie tu się rozchodzi. Przymknął oczy w wyrazie „Przetrzymam to. Jakoś. Oby.".

Flourite poczynił ostatnią fotkę i jeszcze raz z dumą przyjrzał się swemu Ukończonemu Dziełu.

Nowo zakupiona wełna okazała się być w istocie bardzo twarzowa, warkoczyki wyglądały dobrze, wszyta gruszka komponowała się z surową twarzą Kuro-rybka po prostu prze-cu-do-wnie, kołnierz układał się znakomicie, do tego rękawy – w ulubionym przez Faia stylu, czyli trochę za długie – były na tyle obszerne, by mieściły się i w nich i bicepsy i wszelkie płetwo-błony, tylko… kurcze, jednak źle ocenił szerokość pleców. Okej, w tej głównej części torsu i pleców sweter był trochę zbyt dopasowany. Ale, o dziwo, ta spora płetwa grzbietowa jakoś się zmieściła i to było najważniejsze!

_Pełny sukces, nie ma co się rozdrabniać_! - zapewnił Faia spożyty alkohol, a Fai z uśmiechem przyznał mu rację.

\- Wiesz co, Kuronta, trochę przypominasz mi teraz mojego dziadka – obdarzył syrenka osobliwym komplementem, by za sekundę klęknąć i bezceremonialnie zgnieść go w uścisku. – Nie proszę w zamian za sweterek o nic, prócz kilku uścisków!

_I może takiego tam małego… wkładania rąk tu i ówdzie_, dodał w myślach.

Z trudem, bo trudem, ale udało mu się włożyć dłonie pod sweter i objąć plecy Kurogane. Trzeba korzystać z okazji, że tryton ma na sobie coś pod co Fai może się dowolnie wciskać.

Tutaj odniósł wrażenie, że brunet naprężył się i zacisnął dłonie na ramionach przyjaciela w nieokreślonej próbie obrony. Po kilku chwilach zwiotczał, więc Flourite, mrucząc z zadowolenia, przylepił się doń jeszcze mocniej i skuteczniej.

_Nic prócz tulenia, takiego tam wkładania rąk i gryzienia w ucho._

Po tymże mentalnym doprecyzowaniu Flourite entuzjastyczne ugryzł rzeczone ucho i zdziwił się nieco taką, a nie inną reakcją ze strony drugiego osobnika.

Kurogane nie tyle oklapł, co leżał bezwładnie na Faiu.

\- Ne, czy to trochę nie za wcześnie na omdlewanie z przyjemności…? – mruknął przymilnie i dla pewności podarował uchu jeszcze jedno ukąszenie.

Dopiero wówczas Kurogane udało się spojrzał na niego z bliska. Pan nauczyciel zignorował wyrzut i niemą prośbę o pomoc wymalowaną na twarzy towarzysza, zbyt skupiony na jego dziwnie przymglonych oczach i ustach łapiących powietrze w krótkich, rwanych wdechach, które to uznał za bez wątpienia estetycznie przyjemne. Choć widział podobne reakcje u rybka po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Po raz pierwszy widział też, by oczy trytona wywróciły się białkami do góry, a głowa opadła bez czucia w tył.

\- Hej… Kuro? Co ci jest? – Alkohol nie pozwalał Faiowi na natychmiastowe wpadnięcie w panikę, tym bardziej, że syrenek ani nie tracił przytomności, ani nie umierał, o czym świadczyło słabe podrygiwanie jego odzianych w wełnę ramion.

\- Zupełnie jak śnięta ryba! – zdumiał się wielce Flourite.

Kierowany tym tropem przesunął wzrok w to miejsce, gdzie pod swetrem kryły się żebra i skrzela trytona.

\- Kuro-pon, nie przesadzaj! – prychnął i wczepił palce w warkoczykowe sploty, by móc lekko potrząsnąć sporym bezwładnym ciałem. – Tylko dzieci żyją w przekonaniu, że swetry z golfem czekają, by je udusić! Wełna bez problemu przepuszcza powietrze, daj spokój!

Kurogane nie wydawał się być przekonany tą logiczną argumentacją. Nieco urażony Fai puścił warkoczyki, co zaowocowało tym, iż tryton rąbnął bezwolnie na bok, przetoczył się na plecy i… pozostał w tej pozycji.

Przypatrujący się temu wszystkiemu mężczyzna podjął kolejną trudną próbę wyciągania wniosków.

Wełna przepuszcza powietrze, co do tego nie ma wątpliwości. Ale Kurogane przyzwyczajony jest przecież do oddychania tlenem rozcieńczonym w wodzie, a nie do noszenia dopasowanych swetrów i… Czy te jego biedne skrzela mają w ogóle miejsce, by rozchylać się pod przepuszczającą wełną…?

\- Oj – ocenił Fai.

Tego się nie spodziewał. Że też Kurogane zachciało się tracić przytomność z tak błahego powodu!

Spożyty alkohol poradził Faiowi, by ten _coś_ uczynił, a nade wszystko się pospieszył, bo wbrew pozorom cała sytuacja wygląda jednak trochę gorzej, niż źle. Bez sekcji anatomicznej przeprowadzonej na syrenie Fai wiedział tyle, że Kurogane radzi sobie z oddychaniem pod i nad wodą – znów osobliwość na oceaniczną skalę – tylko za pomocą skrzeli. Jak nic to musiały być jakieś suuuper wydajne i suuuper rozwinięte skrzela (skrzelopłuca…?), ale tak jak każde inne lubiły się otwierać i być wilgotne. A Fai chyba im to uniemożliwił.

\- Naprawdę przesadza … – burczał do siebie mężczyzna podczas pospiesznego aktu ściągania butów. – Zresztą, miał dość czasu, by dać mi znać, że źle się czuje, hmpf.

Uporawszy się ze skarpetkami, zabrał się za ściąganie niefortunnego prezentu z trytona. Było ciężko. Szczególnie, kiedy głowa Kurogane jak na złość postanowiła zablokować się w przemyślnym golfie. Koniec końców syrenek został uwolniony. Fai chwycił go za nadgarstki akurat w chwili, gdy pokrywy skrzelowe otworzyły się z cichym mlaśnięciem. Blondyn wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. A już prawie polubił tę najmniej fajną część Kurogane, już prawie!

\- Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę… – stęknął ciągnąc nieprzytomnego do morza. Niektórzy mają szczęście ratować wyrzucone na plaże rekiny, inni - trytony. A to ci dopiero przygoda. Już w wodzie wturlał Kurogane na większą głębokość, dyskretnie pomagając sobie w tej czynności stopami.

Przysiadł w kucki na suchym piasku obserwując jak syrenek powoli – dosłownie – budzi się do życia. Z niezadowoleniem odkrył, że przez cały ten wysiłek fizyczny zupełnie wytrzeźwiał.

\- Prezent nieudany, butli wina na plaży brak – odezwał się półgłosem. I nadął się nieco.

Kurogane w międzyczasie wypełzł z wody i bardzo się starał przybrać neutralny wyraz twarzy. W rzeczywistości udało mu się uzyskać osobliwą mieszankę wstydu, poirytowania i rozżalenia.

Fai nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc dołączył do pieczołowitego oglądania blaszek skrzeli w poszukiwaniu jakichś zagubionych wełnianych kłaczków. I usiłował się przy tej czynności nie krzywić.

Co zrobić z tym - teraz zapiaszczonym - prezentem? Bez słowa schować na dno torby?

Ku zdumieniu Flourite'a tryton ni stąd, ni zowąd poczynił ze swetra zgrabny tobołek i wcisnął pod pachę na znak, że to _jego własność_.

\- Em, ale…

„TO MÓJ PREZENT" – powiadomiły Faia dobitne wersaliki. „Dałeś mi go, nie?" – spytały już nieco kulturalniejsze, mniejsze litery.

\- Owszem – zgodził się blondyn. – Nie sądziłem jednak, że po tym… małym incydencie zechcesz go zatrzymać.

Kurogane fuknął, co w wolnym tłumaczeniu znaczyło mniej więcej tyle, co: „Chcę!"

I pochylił głowę w podziękowaniu, na co Fai - nadal w kuckach - zakołysał się radośnie na piętach.

Ba, obiecał nawet od tej chwili nie korzystać z pomocy wina przy codziennych, małych i większych decyzjach i dzielnie trwał w tej decyzji do dziś.

Kurogane natomiast do dziś, będąc pewnym, że nikt go nie widzi, wyciągał ze swojej sprawdzonej kryjówki już nieco nieforemny wełnisty kształt, by napawać się jego gryzącym dotykiem i osobliwym pięknem.

No, akurat w tym nowym, dzisiejszym wypadku działanie dwunoga było nie tyle głupie, co niedorzeczne.

Ostatnio, w rzadkich chwilach wolnych od jakiejkolwiek produktywnej działalności związanej z pracą, czy domem Flourite namiętnie wsłuchiwał się w oceaniczną głębię. Wsłuchiwał się _online_, rzecz jasna.

A gdy nasłuchał się wystarczająco, przerzucał tyle, ile mógł na telefon i pędził na plażę, by zadręczyć swą nową namiętnością Kurogane. Naturalnie, tryton miał pełnić rolę nie byle jaką, bo translatora treści, które skrywały oceaniczne głębiny.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, Kurogane nie był pewien, czego Fai się spodziewał. Jakich odkryć oczekiwał. Liryki tworzonej przez humbaki? Najnowszych plotek uszatek?

Kurogane i tak robił, co mógł, by przekład treści przekazywanych przez morską faunę był choć trochę atrakcyjny. Choć dość trudno nadać atrakcyjny akcent treściom tak prostym jak: „Jestem tu, a gdzie ty jesteś?", czy: „Bezpiecznie, nie ma zagrożenia".

No ale skoro Faiowi zależało…

Po kolejnym pliku, który zawierał niskie buczenie poprzetykane wysokim ćwierkaniem tryton nie tyle się nudził, co miał dość zwyczajnie zwierzęcego trajkotania.

„To brzmi trochę jak twój pusty żołądek" – napisał Faiowi i wsunął się między fale, zanim człowiek zdobędzie się jakąś jakże trafną i jakże miażdżącą ripostę.

Mhm, tak lepiej. Rześko. Morze wypłucze wszystkie upierdliwe ziarenka piasku, które w ciągu ostatniej godziny dostały się w każdy niepożądany zakamarek Kurogane.

Następnie powynurzał się ponad fale odrobinę częściej, niż było to potrzebne, aby Fai mógł popodziwiać błyski rozszczepionego światła w łuskach na ogonie oraz łuk imponujących pleców Kurogane. Mógłby pokazać Faiowi więcej. Dużo więcej, gdyby mężczyzna mógł wytrzymać pod wodą dłużej, niż kilka minut. Nie żeby Kurogane wiedział co _dokładnie_ należy pokazywać oraz robić, żeby wywołać na swoim partnerze piorunujące wrażenie i zmiękczyć wszystkie jego ruchome kończyny… ale wierzył, że gdyby przyszła odpowiednia pora poradziłby sobie doskonale. W końcu nie raz i nie dwa widział co czynił ojciec, aby okazać mamie zainteresowanie, w jaki sposób krążył wokół niej skłaniając, by i ona podjęła grę tanecznych, płynnych ruchów i subtelnych, tylko z pozoru przypadkowych, czułych otarć.

Kurogane na pewno by sobie poradził. Jakoś.

Na razie mógł służyć jedynie radą Syaoranowi, choć był to wyczyn niemały. Bo choć młody miał serce szlachetne, a intencje jak najbardziej czyste i przepełnione miłością, to… cóż, jego wybranka i Fai różnili się między sobą drastycznie pod względem anatomicznym. A także – co wynikało z opowieści chłopca – pod praktycznie każdym innym względem.

Mimo wszystko, tryton wylazł na plażę zadowolony i dumny z wrażenia jakie najpewniej wywołał na dwunogu.

...Taaak...

Dwunóg gapił się gdzieś daleko w horyzont, pogrążony w tym dziwnym, ni to nostalgicznym, ni smutnym zamyśleniu, a gdy spostrzegł trytona jego wargi wygięły w – zbyt wymuszonym jak na Kurogańskie gusta – uśmiechu. Uśmiechnął się znacznie szerzej i szczerzej spostrzegłszy kawałek wodorostu, który przylepił się do czarnych włosów.

Cóż, strzępki glonów poprzylepianych tu i ówdzie raczej nie nadają atrakcyjności, to było na tyle, jeśli o marne próby czarowania chodzi.

Zmarszczył brwi widząc, iż Flourite znów zaczyna jeździć paluchem po ekraniku swojego telefonu.

„Więcej tłumaczyć nie będę!" – chciał powiadomić Kurogane, lecz blondas wyprzedził go co nieco absurdalnym spostrzeżeniem.

\- Zazdroszczę ci, a raczej… wam, że możecie tego wszystkiego słuchać.

Zmarszczone brwi uniosły się nieco w akcie niezrozumienia.

Co to miało znaczyć…? Ludzie nie mają sucholubnych zwierząt, które lubią muczeć, buczeć i świergotać?

Akurat. Kurogane sam przecież widział (w telewizji) te mucząco-buczące łaciate fabryki mleka! I to zaledwie kilka lat temu!

„Czego niby nam zazdrościsz?" – napisał wyzywająco.

Fai poczynił nieokreślony ruch głowy i ramion, co oznaczało, że nie jest pewny odpowiedzi, której musi udzielić.

\- Może życia…? Takiego wolnego, innego niż sam prowadzę?

Tryton zerknął na niego ze słabo skrywanym niedowierzaniem.

\- Nasze życia bywają dość nijakie. Monotonne. Jałowe, jeśli nie uda ci się ułożyć takiego życia po swojemu. Jeśli nie masz celu.

Już nie zerkał. Gapił się osłupiały.

Wychodziło na to, że Fai uważał swoje życie za złe, tylko dlatego, że było… nudne…? Nic, tylko palnąć w ten jasny łeb!

Zdawał sobie sprawę, iż ludzkie życia, te porozrzucane po całym, caluśkim świecie drastycznie się od siebie różnią – bywają koszmarem ubóstwa, nękane wojną i chorobami, albo też niesprawiedliwie, durno i przesadnie majętne. Ale, doprawdy, jak na oko Kurogane Fai plasował się gdzieś po środku, jeśli o dochody chodzi, nie musiał martwić się o jutrzejszy obiad, ani o żadną śmiertelnie zakaźną chorobą…

\- Chciałbym pływać z humbakami! – westchnął tęsknie człowiek.

No masz, zaczyna się. Z drugiej strony, lepsze humbaki, niż delfiny, za którymi Fai też swego czasu tęsknił. Jak mógł widzieć w tych bestyjkach tylko wesołe, uśmiechnięte pyszczki? Gdyby wiedział jakie są cwane i jakie bywają napastliwe… w różnym znaczeniu tego słowa…

\- Pływałbym z humbakami i niczym nie musiałbym się martwić!

Oho, kolejna rewelacja. Nie musiałby się martwić wcale, a wcale o to, czy przypadkiem śladem humbaków nie podąża stadko orek, ani pasożytami, które mógłby od tych łagodnych olbrzymów złapać…

Niee, żadnych powodów do zmartwień. A życie ludzkie takie nudne, jednostajne i w ogólne beznadziejnie bezpieczne!

\- I wiesz chyba, Kuro-sama, kto by mi w tym pływaniu, z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli towarzyszył? – Flourite posłał trytonowi grymas, który w założeniu miał być tym uśmiechem z rodzaju tych rozbawionych i nieco głupkowatych, a ostatecznie znów okazał się uśmiechem smutnie wymuszonym.

W tym wypadku brunet w pełni Faia rozumiał.

Jak już zostało wspomniane nieco wcześniej, Flourite odczuwał przemożną, niepowstrzymaną chęć dokarmiania Kurogane. I nie był w tej chęci osamotniony. Problemem nie było to, iż Fai ryb jeść nie chciał. Prawdziwą udręką był fakt, iż na jednej tej, w gruncie rzeczy skromnej, chęci się nie kończyło. Z natury samotniczy Kurogane niepostrzeżenie odkrył, że nie ma nic przeciwko idei spędzania z Faiem całego dnia i nocy (nie to, żeby kiedykolwiek miał okazję do podobnych przyjemności). Że chciałby radzić się Faia przy niektórych codziennych wyborach, bo człowiek nieraz udowodnił, że potrafi myśleć bardzo sprawnie i bardzo szybko. Dręczyło go, że nie może Faia porządnie pouczyć podwodnego życia, bo zbyt wiele kwestii było dla dwunoga zbyt abstrakcyjnych, a jeszcze więcej nie dało się opisać tymi słowami, którymi obaj dysponowali. Męczyło go, że nie może dotknąć tych uspokajająco miękkich blond włosów wtedy, kiedy ma na to cholerną ochotę. A cholerną ochotę miał zdecydowanie częściej, niż tylko przy zbyt cholernie rzadkich okazjach, gdy miał Faia na wyciągnięcie cholernej ręki!

Ale najgorsza była… nie tyle chęć, co jakaś absurdalnie pierwotna potrzeba, która lubiła napadać na Kurogane w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. Napadała i wstrząsała nim do głębi, bo kryły się za nią i tęsknota, i niepokój, i nade wszystko bezsilność. A owa wspomniana potrzeba prezentowała się tak: Kurogane chciał Faia CHRONIĆ. Opiekować się tym głąbem, być do jego dyspozycji całym ciałem, duszą i sercem.

I nie miał takiej możliwości! Co było niezmiernie frustrujące i skutkowało zgrzytaniem zębami i straszliwie podłym humorem za dnia, a bezsennością z tęsknoty i lęku nocą.

Do diaska, pływałby z tym blond-draniem nie tylko z humbakami, ale i z delfinami, ośmiornicami, czy z czymkolwiek by sobie drań nie zamarzył… GDYBY TYLKO BYŁO TO MOŻLIWE.

I znów się Kurogane popisowo sfrustrował. Dzięki bogini tym razem miał swojego człowieka tuż obok, dzięki czemu mógł go swobodnie poczochrać. Co też uczynił.

Od razu lepiej i milej.

A potem wyjął ze słabo protestujących rąk telefon, a w zamian wręczył im książkę, którą udało się mu wygrzebać z torby. Lubił, kiedy Fai mu czytał. Owszem, na upartego mógłby robić to sam, choć czytanie dłuższego tekstu drukowanego małą czcionką prędzej, czy później skutkowało u trytona nieprzyjemnym, kompletnym rozmazywaniem się druku, a także – niekiedy – bólami głowy. Nic nie mógł poradzić na słaby wzrok na lądzie, tak samo jak Flourite nie mógł poradzić nic na upośledzony węch pod wodą.

Poza tym lubił słuchać głosu Faia, kiedy ten opowiadał, bądź, no właśnie, czytał. Flourite wkładał w czytanie całe jestestwo, bez problemu radził sobie z modulacją głosu tak, by czytanie było nie tylko przyjemne, ale i nastrojowe. Czasem podczas czytania robił miny, których chyba nie potrafił kontrolować, co też stanowiło dla Kurogane jakiś rodzaj dodatkowej rozrywki.

Kurogane z przyczyn oczywistych nie mógł Faiowi czytać, więc mu opowiadał. Opowiadał słowem pisanym, sporo gestami, mógłby opowiadać też całym ciałem, gdyby nie to, że – tu znów pojawiał się stały problem – podczas opowiadania przebywał na lądzie. Opowiadał wszystkie historie, jakie tylko pamiętał. Jakie tylko przychodziły mu do głowy – baśnie dla dzieci i dla dorosłych, legendy, wierzenia, bardzo stare i ponoć prawdziwe historie… i wiele innych. Fai spisywał tyle, ile mógł, bądź też zabierał ze sobą nieco chaotyczne notatki trytona szczęśliwy, że udało mu się uzyskać kolejną perełkę do kolekcji wytworów syreniej kultury. Ponoć to wszystko gdzieś przechowywał i z nikim się tym nie dzielił. Bogowie wiedzą, gdzie to wszystko mu się w domu mieściło.

Mniejsza z tym. Grunt, że Fai przyjął książkę z westchnięciem w rodzaju: „Chyba nie mam wyjścia", wykopał płytki dołek w piasku, w którym mógł się wygodnie umościć, a następnie wyciągnął nogi i z pokerową miną położył nagie stopy na wciąż wilgotnym ogonie syrenka. Kurogane w przeszłości podnóżkiem był już kilkukrotnie, nauczył się też, że awantura o to absolutnie niczego nie zmieni. Pogodził się z rolą mebla i sam oparł się na łokciu przyjmując mniej więcej komfortową pozycję.

Mieli rozpocząć wspólne czytanie nowej historii, więc tak jak zwykle Fai jeszcze raz zaprezentował Kurogane przód książki, by syrenek mógł swobodnie przeczytać tytuł, a potem sam przebiegł wzrokiem po opisie umieszczonym z tyłu i powiedział:

\- To historia pewnego małego stworzenia, które wyruszyło w wielką podróż i wróciło z niej zupełnie odmienione.

Następnie zaczął czytać. Kurogane słuchał.

* * *

Od wspólnego czytania minął przeszło tydzień, Fai wybierał się na plażę dwukrotnie i wracał z niczym. W takich wypadkach (przydługie) przypuszczenie „I nigdy więcej go nie zobaczysz, bo kilka dni temu został ranny i umarł z powodu zakażenia, a jeśli nie wierzysz w zakażenie, pozostaje jeszcze jakiś tysiąc innych powodów jego _nieodwracalnej_ nieobecności." wypełzało z najgłębszych i najmroczniejszych otchłani myśli Flourite, by – skutecznie – dołować go i dręczyć.

No nic, spróbuje pojutrze, w sobotę.

A na razie spać.

Z półsnu zbudziła go wibracja telefonu.

\- Kuro…? – mruknął cicho, by za chwilę uświadomić sobie już nieco trzeźwiej: – No, to musiałby być _naprawdę _wodoodporny model.

Położył się na łóżku, przejrzał wiadomość.

Och. Znowu ta dziewczyna. Ta dziewczyna, której cel był Faiowy znany i prezentował się wybitnie łóżkowo. Hm, kryła się w tym pewna prostota i szczerość uczuć – żadnej zabawy w romansowanie, dawania sobie kwiatków i chodzenia za rękę.

W gruncie rzeczy… to by było takie proste.

Tak prosto dałoby się wdać w relację, która nie pociągałaby za sobą praktycznie żadnych konsekwencji. Nikt postronny by się o tej relacji nie musiał dowiedzieć, niosłaby za sobą same korzyści – odprężenie i ulgę od codziennej chandry, stresu i zmęczenia.

_Nie no, super pomysł. A co dalej? Kolejna kobieta, potem może mężczyzna, znów kobieta, ślub, dzieci, pozostanie tylko posadzenie drzewa…_

Poderwał się z nagłym_ sap!_.

Jak mógł, jak w ogóle mógł rozważać podobne wyjście zupełnie na poważnie!?

I już pukał do pokoju zajmowanego przez Yuuiego i Yuzuki. Jakaś nikła myśl pisnęła, że Fai nie powinien tego robić, bo pozostali domownicy udali się na spoczynek godzinę temu, ale… cholera, to była Pilna Potrzeba!

Odzewu brak, więc Fai Flourite wkracza, klęka na łóżku i potrząsa bratem.

\- Yuui, Yuui, co ja zrobiłem!

Młodszy Flourite stęknął i podniósł rozczochraną głowę znad poduszki, by móc spojrzeć na brata mocno zaspanym wzrokiem.

\- So… co? Zrobiłeś? Co się stało?

\- Zdradziłem Kuro-puu! – wyznał swe winy Fai i dla podkreślenia dramatycznego wydźwięku sytuacji jeszcze raz potrząsnął drugim mężczyzną.

\- Co…? – Yuui stłumił ziewnięcie. – Kiedy…?

\- Przed chwilą! Mentalnie! – obwieścił pytany wstrząśniętym szeptem.

Yuui zdobył się na zmęczone westchnięcie.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym jutro – powiedział kładąc się z powrotem obok Yuzuki.

\- Jutro będzie za późno! Wyrzuty sumienia nie pozwolą mi zasnąć!

Cierpienia starszego Flourite'a w pełni wybudziły Yuzuki, która zgarnęła burzę włosów z twarzy, przysiadła przy nogach Yuuiego i spojrzała ze współczuciem na potencjalnego zdrajcę i łamacza serc syrenich. Kilka dobrych lat spędzonych na pracy z przedszkolakami i młodszymi dziećmi nauczyły ją jak radzić sobie w pewnych sytuacjach. Wiedziała też, że pewne sytuacje muszą zostać rozwiązane od ręki.

\- Co się stało, Fai? Jesteś samotny? – Spytała kładąc dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny. – Opowiedz mi wszystko, proszę. Może będę mogła pomóc.

\- Może będziesz mogła jutro… – Burknął do poduszki Yuui.

Pełne zrozumienia zainteresowanie ze strony kobiety roztkliwiło Faia dokumentnie.

\- Potrzebuję pocieszenia i przytulenia – zadeklarował i skorzystał z okazji, by wślizgnąć się mimochodem w ramiona Yuzuki – a Yuui nie chce mi żadnego z wymienionych podarować!

\- Och, biedactwo… – Mruknęła współczująco gładząc Faia po głowie. – Lepiej?

\- Mhm. Lżej na zwichrowanym sercu! – chlipnął prosto w loki kobietki. Pozwolił się jeszcze pocieszać przez dłuższą chwilę, nim rzucił wolne spostrzeżenie: – Yuzu, używasz do włosów wody morskiej w aerozolu, bo wiesz, pachną zupełnie jak włosy Kuro-rina…

Nie dane mu było poznać odpowiedzi na to pytanie, bo został pochwycony za ramię przez Yuuiego i wyprowadzony z pokoju.

\- Dość. Ufam ci i cię kocham, Fai, ale nie będę tolerował ściskania _mojej_ żony w _moim_ łóżku! – syknął

\- Od kiedy stałeś się taki małostkowy?! – miauknął z pretensją Fai.

Co prawda Yuui zazwyczaj był drażliwy i marudny, gdy wybudzano go nagle ze snu, ale nie sięgał nigdy do rozwiązań fizycznych!

\- Od kiedy mój własny brat budzi mnie w środku nocy i robi z siebie durnia.

\- Alkohol nie jest najlepszym doradcą! – odrzekł śpiewająco pan nauczyciel w próbie usprawiedliwienia się w najprostszy (i najgłupszy) sposób.

\- W dodatku próbuje mi wmówić, że jest pijany, choć to wierutne kłamstwo – syknął ponownie Yuui i otworzył drzwi do pokoju Faia.

No cóż, to prawda, Yuuiego równie trudno było okłamać, co Kurogane…

Rad nie rad, Fai zaczął wycofywać się do pokoju, kiedy znów został pochwycony za łokieć.

\- Pamiętasz, jak na studiach potrafiliśmy rozmawiać nawet i pół nocy? – spytał go niespodziewanie cicho i miękko Yuui.

Coś zakuło w sercu Faia. W konfrontacji z takim łagodnym, słodkim Yuuim stawał się bezsilny i po prostu nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? – odpowiedział równie cicho.

\- Dobre czasy. – Przytaknął młodszy brat. – Ale teraz… Inne życie i wiek nie ten – dodał nieco niepewnie.

\- Jasne…

Znów zakuło. Znacznie mniej mile, niż poprzednim razem.

Ale nie mógł mieć do Yuuiego pretensji, bo ten… cóż, miał rację. Zupełną, smutną rację. Nagłe nocne wtargnięcie z powodu byle pierdoły, z którejkolwiek strony by na to nie patrzeć, było zwyczajnie durne i dziecinne.

Widząc, że Fai zaczyna mruczeć zawstydzone przeprosiny, Yuui postanowił ukrócić jego męki i wyjść mu naprzeciw:

\- W porządku, naprawdę. Możesz przyjść do mnie się wygadać, kiedy tylko chcesz. Tylko… niech to będzie o jakiejś ludzkiej porze, dobrze?

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową. Nie, to nie było tylko czcze pocieszenie na odczepnego, Yuui mówił zupełnie szczerze.

\- Kładź się spać i nie myśl o żadnych potencjalnych zdradach, bo nie tylko Kurogane będzie rozczarowany twoim zachowaniem, ale i ja! – powiedział pogodnie.

A potem zrobił rzecz, której Fai zupełnie się nie spodziewał – uścisnął brata, pocałował w czoło i życzył dobrej nocy.

W znacznie lepszym humorze, z nową energią Fai Flourite rzucił się na łóżko, aby zasnąć snem spokojnym.

Po kwadransie bezcelowego leżenia doszedł do wniosku, że kluczowym i problematycznym zagadnieniem może być właśnie ta „nowa energia", która podsuwała mu do głowy co rusz to nowe pomysły do zrealizowania w najbliższej przyszłości.

Między innymi przypomniała mu o tym, że od bardzo, bardzo dawna Fai nic nie napisał. To znaczy, nie napisał nic dla siebie, dla własnej przyjemności, dla samej idei pisania, nie w celach naukowych, nauczycielskich, ani – w celu pogłębienia wiedzy syrenio-oceanicznej…? – żadnych innych.

Fai Flourite usiadł przy biurku, zapalił lampkę, zgarnął z blatu trochę gratów, aby zrobić sobie miejsce. Zastanowił się, czy sławni pisarze też mieli zwyczaj zasiadać do pisania po północy i w samej tylko bieliźnie. Dwukrotnie sprawdził, czy mniej więcej czysty zeszyt, który sobie upatrzył jest nie któregoś z licznych uczniów, a jego własnością. Zawsze pisał na papierze, ołówkiem, długopisem lub piórem, więc niech tradycji stanie się zadość.

Hm, jeśli dobrze pamiętał, jakiś czas temu podjął też decyzję o pisaniu bliżej niesprecyzowanego dziennika. Czy też może pamiętnika…?

Kiedyś… kiedyś pomysły na krótkie opowiadania rodziły się z najbardziej błahych rzeczy. A teraz… cóż, praca i dorosłe życie chyba zabiły cząstkę wybujałej fantazji. Oczywiście, że nie podda się na wstępie! Co jak co, ale znał kogoś, kto fundował Faiowi regularną dawkę magii i przeżyć zgoła niesamowitych.

Dobrze, od czego zacząć? Od realizmu magicznego? Czy pójść prosto w fantasy, w historie o jednorożcach i smokach, które każdy lubi, tylko nie każdy chce się do tego przyznać.

Napisał kilka zdań, trochę chaotycznych i oderwanych od kontekstu, które mogły być środkiem opowieści… albo jej zakończeniem. Spróbował stworzyć plan opowiadania. Nie wyszło. Następnie pisał po prostu to, co akurat siedziało mu w głowie. Mądrzy ludzie nazwaliby to strumieniem świadomości, Fai wiedział tyle, że próbuje opisać to wszystko, co od jakiegoś czasu siedziało mu na żołądku i sercu. Miał być dziennik, choć… nie, to chyba jednak był list do nieokreślonego kogoś. Listy są w porządku. Niech tak zostanie.

Pisał przez prawie godzinę. Kiedy znów zwinął się w kłębek na łóżku, zasnął niemal natychmiast.

Śniła mu się jakaś kobieta, która mogła, choć nie musiała być morską czarodziejką, o której Fai „słyszał" już co nieco. Pokazała mu rzeczy piękne i straszne. W sam raz do umieszczenie w opowiadaniach, które podbiłyby serce każdego marzyciela.

Fai pamiętał te wszystkie niezwykłości przez cały następny ranek. Wieczorem nie zostało z nich nic, co można by spisać ołówkiem na kartce.


End file.
